


Of late nights & bath bubbles

by limjiaer



Category: GOT7
Genre: Bathtubs, Canon Compliant, Hotels, I kinda adjusted the events like I wanted, Jackson appeared in the end, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Recreational Drug Use, Rimming, because I’m me, implied Jackbum, weedman Mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 11:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17579879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limjiaer/pseuds/limjiaer
Summary: Milan fashion week, night in the hotel. Weed, wine, bathtubs, giggles and kisses





	Of late nights & bath bubbles

**Author's Note:**

> I was just thinking abt Mark smoking weed, while also wondering which of my otp could take a bath together, and it led to the whole fic

BamBam was tired. He just came back to his hotel room from the party, which was after the show, and the only thing he wanted right now was to sleep for days on the soft hotel bed. He still had jet lag from the flight and he didn’t even know by time of which country he was living, but the only thing he knew is that he wanted to sleep even for some hours before they have to leave. He was still tipsy, he and Mark were giggling like two idiots all the way to the hotel, while also trying to support each other and not fall down.

BamBam took off his jacket, stretching lazily and reached for his phone, which was supposed to be in the back pocket of his trousers, but he couldn’t find it. He almost freaked out thinking he lost it somewhere, but then he remembered he forgot to take it from Mark after the older was done taking pictures of him for Instagram.

BamBam sighed and headed out to Mark’s room to fetch his phone, hoping that the other hasn’t fell asleep yet. Knowing Mark he could be lying fully clothed on his bed snoring peacefully with his mouth slightly opened, not even bothering to get off his shoes and remove makeup. Or he could be half undressed sitting on the bed playing Candy Crush.

BamBam opted for the second one as he slid the card from Mark’s room to open the door. They exchanged the extra ones just in case, because last time BamBam shut the door while also leaving his key inside, and they had to call for help and were late because of that. BamBam walked in, searching for Mark, but he was nowhere to be found, his bed untouched, the only indication of his presence were the shoes lying around on the floor and his expensive jacket thrown on the bed negligently.

“Mark?” BamBam called from the hall into the room not going further.

Answering noises came out from somewhere.

“Do you have my phone?”

“In my jacket”, Mark yelled from the bathroom.

BamBam walked to the bed and fished his phone out from the older’s jacket.

The bathroom door was half opened, so Mark was supposedly there, but the water wasn’t running. BamBam checked his phone and saw a text from a girl, whom he met at the party. She asked if he wanted to join her and her friends at another party tonight. He checked his watch. If he went out in ten minutes, he would be there on time. The girl was cute and she seemed to be into him, so if he goes to that party, he could probably count on some nice continuation. BamBam started texting a reply and maybe he wasn’t that tired after all he could sleep later in the plane, a little party never killed nobody and all that. He made a step to the bathroom to tell Mark he’d be out for some more time, not really thinking about what Tuan could be doing there, his mind already busy with deciding what to wear.

“Hey, Mark, would it be okay if I...” he popped into the bathroom only to see something that made his eyebrows raise to the level of his hairline, “what the hell?”

Mark sat in the empty bathtub fully clothed rolling a fat blunt. He was in the middle of licking the paper to finish it and froze with his tongue sticking out, looking at BamBam. Thai stared at him quirking an eyebrow.

“Is that weed?”

“You want me to quote that vine or is it a rhetorical question?” Mark quirked an eyebrow back at him.

“Where did you even get it? We got checked at the airport twice”

“Well let’s say I know my ways”, Mark smirked, but BamBam looked unimpressed, and the older sighed and added, “my bodyguard’s daughter is my fan so I gave her a handful of signed stuff and he got me this”

“You’re incorrigible”, BamBam chuckled.

“Hey! I was tired and I still have a headache after that long-ass flight, I need to relax”, Tuan said, reaching for a lighter in his pocket, “by the way, you wanna join? It feels better when I have company and you’ll relax too, I saw how tired you were in the car”

BamBam thought about it for a moment, looking at the offered blunt in Mark’s hand and the expectant expression on the older’s face. Thai still remembered the text from that girl, but for some reason stoned Mark and some wine from minibar looked more appealing for him right now. Maybe he was too tired after all to go anywhere and maybe he didn’t like the girl that much. He didn’t think too long about that, locking his phone with unfinished text and putting it away instead.

“You wanna do it there? In the bathtub?” he asked.

“Yeah, why not”, the older shrugged, “it’s like a scene from some movie”

BamBam grinned, “I’ll go fetch us something to drink, since we’re not the ones paying”

 

Mark was sitting opposite him, dragging on a blunt like a pro he was, while BamBam could only try to mirror him, slowly but surely getting wasted, he knew he would get there eventually. His body was relaxed, the warmth spreading all over it, washing away the tiredness of the day and stress from long flight and busy schedule. He now was getting why Mark did it whenever he had the chance. The wine they had in the minibar was some sort of white, Mark, who knew shit about wine, said it was probably okay and opened it easily, spilling a little on himself in the process and BamBam’s eyes traced the older’s tongue licking the drops from his wrist.

Mark already downed the half of his glass, like it wasn’t him who drank half of the bar some time earlier at the party, BamBam was sipping slower than him, he didn’t have such a high alcohol tolerance, but he felt a lot dizzier than Mark already. Or maybe the reason was that he was smoking for the first time.

“I should join you more often for this”, BamBam said, accepting the blunt from Mark, watching with fascination as the older let out a small cloud of smoke in the air.

“Great, I finally have a weed buddy”, Mark chuckled, patting BamBam’s knee lightly.

“I thought you were doing it with Jackson”

Mark shook his head, “he’s too focused on healthy lifestyle for this, besides I’m not sure we would be able to handle him when he’s high”

“True”, BamBam nodded solemnly, returning the blunt to Mark, “I wish the bath was full and with bubbles”

“That can be arranged”

And before BamBam could say anything, Mark opened the water faucet, causing the surprised screams from the younger when the water washed over his bare feet, while Tuan was just giggling at it.

“We are fully clothed!”

“Then get naked, what’s the problem?”, high Mark Tuan was even more of a pain in the ass than sober one and BamBam just rolled his eyes, unbuttoning his pants, while bath was filling up.

Mark watched the Thai with the corner of his eye, while searching for something to pass as bath bubbles, he found some flowery smelling shower gel and poured almost half of it into the water.

BamBam threw his wet pants into the sink together with his brand shirt, leaving only boxers on, though everything lower his waist was now covered with water and white fluffy bubbles.

“Who takes a bath in underwear?” Mark teased, while also getting rid of his clothes.

“I don’t wanna hear it from someone who just tried to take a bath fully clothed”

“Well, I’m naked now”, Mark smirked at him, throwing away his underwear, which caused BamBam to stare at him, “And you? Gonna sit there in your underwear like an idiot?”

“Oh fuck off”, Thai rolled his eyes. In any other situation he would just tell Mark to fuck off and be done with that, but the older’s teasing voice and that smug smirk daring him did their work, but mostly he was just too high to actually care, so he wiggled out of his boxers to throw them away, “happy now?”

Mark didn’t answer that, continuing to smirk, while taking another drag from the blunt, which miraculously didn’t get wet in the whole mess. This gave a whole different tone to all that bath fuss. It’s not that BamBam hasn’t seen Mark naked before, no, he has, multiple times even and it wasn’t a big deal, but now they were both naked and though the bathtub was quite big to fit them both, their legs were touching despite the fact that BamBam bent his knees so they weren’t even under water. Damn his long legs.

Mark passed the blunt to him, and BamBam felt something when their fingers brushed. BamBam took a drag and leaned back against the bathtub relaxing. He thought that the weed was all about catching the stupid giggles about everything around, but till now it was only helping him to relax, his body turning into jelly but in a nice way, and his tiredness wasn’t bothering him anymore. He was so relaxed he didn’t even react, when he felt Mark’s foot brushing his ankle. Tuan made it look like an accident, pretending not to notice, while stretching his body lazily, and BamBam said nothing. But then it happened again, this time Mark’s foot was sliding up from his ankle to the knee, the older not breaking eye contact all the way. Thai unconsciously licked his lips and swallowed, Mark’s eyes catching every move of his tongue and the brief jerk of his Adam’s apple. Tuan parted his lips slightly as if he wanted to say something, but nothing came out. Instead, he slid his foot further to BamBam’s thigh, then resting it on the other’s abdomen. BamBam was doing nothing, he hasn’t yet told Mark “no”, and at this point he didn’t know if he even was going to. The foot slowly slid down, stroking his abdomen, which twitched under the touch briefly, then moving lower and Mark didn’t look like he was going to stop, so BamBam caught his foot, fixing the older with wary gaze. Mark blinked innocently at him, but BamBam wasn’t buying it. Mark wiggled his foot trying to free it from the other’s grip, brushing BamBam’s abdomen in process, which caused the younger jerk from him and start giggling.

“Hey! I was trying to flirt and you’re laughing!” Mark couldn’t help the grin already spreading across his face, while he was trying to imitate offense.

“But that tickled!”

“Oh so someone is ticklish”, Mark leaned closer to get to BamBam’s ribs, which caused the wave of uncontrollable giggles from the younger.

“Please stop”, BamBam begged in between laughs while trying to wiggle away from Mark’s merciless hands.

“I’m never letting you live after that”, Mark was grinning victoriously.

They wrestled playfully, BamBam trying to catch Mark’s wrists, the older dodging him every time and trying to get to BamBam’s ribs and any other weak spots. Water spilled over the edge of the bath on the floor, splashing on the nearest wall and everywhere around them, but they didn’t care, they were too high and too caught up in their playful fight.

BamBam didn’t know how exactly that happened, but somehow Mark was hovering over him, the younger finally managed to catch Tuan’s wrists and hold him in place. They were calming their breath, fading giggles still on their lips. Mark tossed his head back to get rid of the wet hair clinging to his forehead and blocking his eyes, and BamBam’s glance slid up the older’s neck, lingering for a moment on defined Adam’s apple and landing on sharp jaw. BamBam’s mind could only process one thing at a time, which now was how hot Mark looked with his hair wet and drops of water running down from his neck to collarbones and lower.

They locked eyes and BamBam only now realized he was holding his breath. He dropped his gaze down briefly to Mark’s lips, while he unconsciously licked his own. When their eyes met again, Mark suddenly leaned in, pressing their mouths together. BamBam smiled into the kiss like it was the most natural thing to do, as if they did it every day and it was the most logical turn of events now.

They kissed lazily, Mark’s tongue sliding against BamBam’s, the younger let go of the other’s wrists in favor of cupping his face and Mark hummed contentedly at that. They part for a moment, panting against each other’s lips, BamBam didn’t even bother to open his eyes, he was absolutely fine just like that.

“How was it?” Mark whispered into the younger’s lips, giving the lower one a soft almost kittenish lick.

“Hard to tell. Maybe we need to do it again”, BamBam murmured with a small smile.

The corners of Tuan’s mouth twitched upwards and who was he to deprive BamBam of anything. They locked lips again, this time Mark taking the initiative. He caught the younger’s lower lip between his teeth, earning a surprised gasp. Encouraged by the reaction, he left a kiss on the other’s jaw, BamBam tilted head back exposing his neck and Mark nipped the soft skin only to immediately lick the teased spot soothingly.

“You are so cute and gentle when you’re high”, BamBam murmured, his eyes sliding shut from pleasure.

“And you are soft”, Mark replied, placing a kiss right near BamBam’s left nipple, “You didn’t even bitch about the clothes and didn’t try to push me away”

“I’ll be mad about the clothes in the morning and... why would I want to push you away?”

“I like a soft BamBam. A lot”, Mark smiled and locked their lips together again.

“Oh shut up”, BamBam didn’t even try to hide his own smile, “the water’s getting cold, maybe we go to the room?”

“Someone’s impatient, I see”

“Yes, and what about it?”

Mark smirked and stood up, BamBam looked away trying not to stare, but Tuan’s ass bounced so nicely with every step, while he walked to fetch the towels, and BamBam wanted it in his hands and he wouldn’t stop until he gets it.

Mark wrapped himself into a bathrobe and then helped BamBam to slide into the other. BamBam stayed in the bathroom a little longer to empty the bathtub and remove his smudged makeup, while Mark disappeared in the room.

BamBam found him on the balcony, smoking again, wearing only the bathrobe, and with a towel thrown over his shoulders. He didn’t even bother to put on slippers, standing barefoot on the cold balcony floor, while the light wind was gently playing with his slightly wet hair.

There was something peaceful and cosily comfortable about the whole picture, and everything just seemed so easy and simple that BamBam wished they had more moments like this in their lives.

Tuan smiled when BamBam joined him there and pulled the younger in for a kiss, fingers digging into the fluffy material of his robe.

“You’ll get cold, you’re still wet”, Mark threw his towel on BamBam to dry the younger’s hair.

“It’ll be your fault if I get sick. You went out for a smoke when we could’ve been in bed already”

“Maybe I always dreamed about kissing someone on the balcony while we share a blunt”

“Do all of your fantasies involve weed?”

“You’re about to find out”, Mark winked, smothered the remains of the blunt and took BamBam’s hand, pulling him inside.

BamBam lets himself be pushed on the bed back first with Mark hovering over him.

“You look pretty without makeup”, Mark murmured, brushing the loose strand of hair from BamBam’s face, “I mean you look pretty with makeup too, but without it you look softer and...”

BamBam sat up and kissed him to stop all that embarrassing babbling, which was surely the high Mark’s talking. Or maybe not completely, but the sober Mark wouldn’t talk that much. Tuan seemed to lose the thought he was holding and just melted into the kiss, moaning contentedly at BamBam’s hands stroking his thighs, moving higher and lifting the bathrobe up to grab his ass. He didn’t even realize he was grinding against the Thai before BamBam broke the kiss, breathing hot and fast into the older’s mouth and that was so erotic, Mark felt himself getting even more turned on just from that.

“How do you want it?” he breathed out not recognizing his own voice, even deeper and huskier now.

He didn’t even bother to open his eyes, because BamBam’s grip on his ass tightened, while the Thai moved to place a wet kiss on older’s neck. And then another one and one more, nipping at the smooth pale skin lightly, not enough to leave a trace but enough to get a choked moan in return.

“Don’t know”, BamBam murmured sliding his tongue along the vein on the older’s neck and down to his collarbone. His other hand already undone the belt of the robe and slid inside, stroking Mark’s chest, “just want you to fuck me”

Mark gulped heavily at the younger's words, he also didn’t know what exactly he wanted and where to start, being overwhelmed enough because he finally had BamBam in his arms and was so lost in the sweet realization of finally getting a chance to touch and kiss him. He did think about it earlier, imagined how BamBam would spread his long legs just for him, while digging nails into his back, and the younger’s plump lips on his own and maybe lower, maybe even a lot lower, making him shiver and moan from pleasure. BamBam bit his earlobe impatiently and Mark had to return back to reality. He now had a real BamBam right under him and he didn’t have to fantasize about him anymore, he just needed not to disappoint him. And Mark was determined to not let this happen.

“You’re in good hands”, he smirked at BamBam, who probably would’ve rolled his eyes if he wasn’t high, but now he only giggled covering his face with hands to hide his pink cheeks.

Mark didn’t waste any time kissing his way down BamBam’s chest, sliding his hands under the younger’s robe. BamBam was quite sensitive around the neck, especially at the back of his ears, but the more Mark’s lips came closer to his chest BamBam’s breathing got faster. He let out a breathy moan when Mark’s tongue slid over his nipple. Getting the reaction he liked, Mark caught the nipple between his lips and sucked in, then biting on it lightly, which seemed to drive BamBam crazy. Tuan’s hands, earlier stroking the younger’s abdomen, moved lower and Mark opened the bathrobe in one single motion, leaving BamBam naked and completely exposed under him. Mark’s clouded mind liked the look a lot and he almost forgot what he intended to do in the first place, his mind too busy admiring the soft tanned skin glowing in the light of the nightstand.

“Roll over”, he murmured and helped BamBam to get the robe off and throw it on the floor. BamBam obeyed and got on his knees and elbows, hugging a pillow for support and to bury his reddening face in it. He watched Mark’s hungry gaze on him from the corner of his eye, just before Tuan leaned in and slid his tongue between BamBam’s asscheeks.

“Fuck”, BamBam moaned into the pillow, clinging onto it like it was the only thing keeping him sane.

Mark was eating him out like he was the tastiest thing he ever had, his tongue circling around the younger’s hole, occasionally sliding further in, the pleasant stretch making BamBam crave more and move his hips back to meet Mark’s tongue and let it go in further, and Mark had to hold his hips in place.

“I need you inside like right now or I’ll come before we even do anything”

“We’re doing something now if you didn’t notice”, Mark pulled back for a moment and immediately resumed his motions, making BamBam whine desperately into the pillow.

Mark’s tongue is suddenly gone, and BamBam heard a sound of lube bottle opening and then a slick finger sliding into him. Tuan didn’t wait long before adding another finger and BamBam was already rock hard, his cock leaking precome, so he stopped Mark right there, catching his wrist.

“I want to ride you”, he said, watching smugly how Mark froze for a brief second and swallowed visibly, running his tongue over his lips absentmindedly.

“Okay”, it was Mark’s turn to lie down, watching impatiently how BamBam ripped the condom open, noting with a smirk that the older was just as hard as him.

BamBam adjusted Mark’s cock under himself and started sliding down slowly, feeling Tuan’s hands on his hips. Mark’s breath hitched, when the tip was inside, BamBam clenching around him so tight that he could come just from that alone. Thai breathed out trying to relax and slid all the way down to the base, causing Mark to choke on air and dig his fingers into the flesh of BamBam’s things.

“BamBam... fuck”, Mark mumbled bitting on his lower lip, making it almost bleeding.

“Shhh give me a second”, BamBam murmured softly, stroking Mark’s chest with one of his hands.

BamBam started moving slowly, up and down, but only letting out not more than half of Mark’s cock. Mark was grasping at the younger’s thighs, holding himself not no start thrusting into BamBam like crazy, though he was barely keeping it together. He was so hard, it was getting almost painful. The Thai was adjusting more with each move and was now sliding off from Mark’s cock almost completely only to slam his hips down with full force right after. Mark jerked his hips up every time to meet BamBam’s, and the younger tossed his head back, biting on his lower lip, because Mark was so deep inside him, hitting his prostate with every full-force thrust, his hands holding BamBam there for a moment longer, causing to dip even lower and BamBam wanted to scream from more stretch and from good it felt, it was just too much to handle. Mark was breathing fast, his chest rising and falling, and he felt like he was going deaf and blind, only seeing BamBam on him and only hearing the sound of skin slapping against skin and the slick sound of his dick moving in and out. He thought BamBam looked breathtaking with his hair pushed back and his skin glistening with sweat, Mark wanted to memorize every small detail and engrave it to his memory.

“I’m so close”, BamBam whined from on top of him and Mark hissed at how his body reacted to that needy sound.

“Me too, just a little more”, he breathed out, “lean on me”

BamBam did as he was told, feeling Mark’s hands fixing him by the back of his thighs, and he could only helplessly moan somewhere into Mark’s collarbone while Tuan lifted his hips and mercilessly thrusted into him. BamBam’s dick was now trapped between their bodies, and it was sliding against both their stomachs with every thrust from Mark. The Thai grabbed on the older’s shoulders, holding on for life. He felt he was close and managed to catch Mark’s lips in a sloppy filthy kiss. He came with a cry, Mark worked him through his orgasm with his hand, while not stopping to move his hips. BamBam whined from oversensitivity, clenching hard around the older’s dick and Mark came with a loud moan, his hips stuttering as he gave several last thrusts. They both were panting hard into the other’s mouths trying to catch their breath and not pulling away from each other.

Mark kissed BamBam lazily, his body still refusing to move, too caught up in post orgasm state.

“My body feels like jelly”, BamBam murmured somewhere into the older’s neck, “does it always feel like that after you smoke?”

“I only jerked myself off after smoking, but yes”

“So I’m kinda your first time”, BamBam chuckled and then hissed, when he slid off Mark’s dick and rolled over to his back.

Mark chuckled, “You kinda are”

BamBam watched Mark getting up to get rid of the condom, the bed felt so empty without him and all BamBam wanted now was to cuddle. Was this also weed talking in him?

Mark returned with a wet towel to clean them both and then threw it away to join the bathrobes. He smiled at BamBam spreading his arms invitingly and a pout on the younger’s face, and slid under the blanket into the warm embrace.

***

Jackson had that shit-eating grin on his face when they joined him for breakfast the next day in his room. They were having their flight home in some hours, and Jackson had some free time before the fashion show he was invited at. They agreed to eat together yesterday, but both BamBam and Mark only remembered about it, when both their phones took turns in ringing like crazy from the thousands missed calls from Wang.

“If I knew you two had been busy, I wouldn’t’ve wake you up”, he smirked at BamBam, who was wearing dark shades, because his eyes were now red. Mark looked better, but only a little and just because he did it more often and was more used to it.

“We were just sleeping, we came back late from the aftershow party”, BamBam murmured, pouring himself a cup of coffee, not even bothering to add sugar or milk, he needed to be even remotely resembling human in an hour and he craved caffeine like air.

“Yeah sure, and that nice hickey on Mark’s neck is just a souvenir from one of the models and your ass is too hurt to sit on, because of another very valid reason”, Jackson rolled his eyes, “You are both reeking of sex and weed, you can’t fool me”

“Aww don’t be jealous, you’d be getting dick too as soon as you land back in Korea in two days”, Mark smirked at Jackson widely, showing off his sharp canines, and Wang choked on his orange juice. BamBam was amazed and curious at the same time.

“Who is it?” he stared at Jackson expectantly and then switched his gaze to Mark, wordlessly asking to share the tea with him.

“No one! He’s just joking”, Jackson stared at Mark pointedly, wordlessly begging him to stfu, but Mark wouldn’t let him get away so easy.

“Well, you can’t just call Jaebum a no one, but whatever you like, I guess”, Tuan sipped on his coffee, blinking innocently.

BamBam’s jaw dropped and Jackson decided it’s his queue to leave to prevent further secrets revealing.  

“That’s it, I have to leave in an hour and I need to take a shower, so you two better finish fast and leave too”, he then got up and rushed to the bathroom, much to his friends amusement.

When the door behind Wang slammed shut, BamBam’s giggles faded and he suddenly felt uncomfortable. He and Mark got up in a rush and now there was no weed and wine to help him feel relaxed. He was about to start panicking about what happened last night, but Mark suddenly took the younger’s hand in his own. He lifted their intertwined hands to his face and placed a gentle kiss on the back of BamBam’s palm. Tuan then quickly turned away, his face red, but still didn’t let go. BamBam felt his cheeks heat up too and a happy grin spreading across his face.

**Author's Note:**

> pleeeease leave kudos and maybe even a comment to let me know what you think abt this mess


End file.
